Inmunología
by Racg22
Summary: Una pelea a la salida del gran comedor obliga a intervenir a los dos premios Anuales. James&Lily. 7º curso. One-shoot. Actualizado. La tarde siguiente a la pelea, James obliga a Sirius a acompañarle a la biblioteca. Y Sirius en la biblioteca se aburre.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí dejo mi primera historia sobre James y Lily. Está ambientada en el séptimo año al principio del año. Es decir, en plena ebullición de mariposas en el estómago por parte de Lily. Espero que os guste. Nada de esto me pertenece. Lo único que escribo y me perteneces son mis apuntes de neuroanatomía, y ni de eso estoy segura.

**INMUNOLOGÍA.**

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Preguntaba con voz autoritaria mi compañero de curso y Premio Anual, mientras se acercaba a paso rápido hacia una pelea que había surgido a la salida del Gran Comedor, dejándome atrás de largo. Separó a los contendientes y se giró hacia mí.- ¡Mira quienes son!- Me señaló desde la distancia. En seguida reconocí el rostro de mi antiguo amigo Severus Snape y a uno de sus compañeros de Slytherin que me parecía que se llamaba Nott. Cuando llegué a su altura, los miré a ambos. Severus no me miraba. Tras lo que había pasado en quinto curso no me había vuelto a mirar cuando yo le miraba. Y a mí me seguía doliendo.

Nott, cuyo cogote, puede comprobar, estaba siendo agarrado firmemente por la mano de mi compañero, sin embargo tenía una expresión altanera y pude notar el desprecio en su mirada. Me sobrepuse a la mueca de asco que me dedicó al mirarle y alcé la voz.

-Sabéis que está prohibido el uso de varitas por los pasillos, y ya no digamos las peleas.- Dije mientras miraba a mi compañero. Pude ver una sonrisilla irónica que reconocí como un gesto inequívoco de que más de una vez se había pasado esa prohibición por un sitio donde no suele dar el sol. Pasé de él y centré mi atención de nuevo en los dos chicos.- Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin. ¿Algo que añadir?- Miré a Severus, y nada, ni un triste asentimiento fingido. Nott, sin embargo, había desayunado lengua y no vio el peligro.

- No tengo que darte explicaciones a ti, Sangre Sucia.- Supuse que soltaría algo como aquello, por eso me anticipé a los acontecimientos poniéndome delante de Nott con la mano levantada hacia mi compañero.

- Tienes suerte de que Evans no apruebe que utilice algunos hechizos para resolver eso.- Siseó mi compañero aplicando más presión en la nuca de Nott.- Eres demasiado blanda, Lily.- Dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

-No, James. Lo que es cierto no puede ofenderme.- James Potter me miró molesto, disgustado de haber escuchado esas palabras de mis labios. Me expliqué.- Soy hija de muggles, sí.- Dije dirigiéndome a Nott con la cabeza alta.- ¿Y qué?- Lamentablemente no pude prever que Nott me escupiera a los pies, por lo que no pude parar a Potter, que le empujó contra la pared y lo inmovilizó.

-Diez puntos menos para Slytherin.- Le gritó prácticamente James sin necesidad, pues estaba pegado a su oreja. Seguidamente bajó el volumen.- Y más te vale que te largues de aquí antes de que te rompa, accidentalmente, por supuesto, la cara.- James le soltó lanzándole a unos metros de distancia alejado de mí. En ese momento me giré hacia Severus. Esta vez me devolvió la mirada. La primera vez en dos años. Me sentía como si volviera a tener diez años otra vez.

- Será mejor que vayas a clase, Severus.- Snape me miró y asintió. Cuando se fue me giré para enfrentarme a James.- No debiste haber perdido los estribos así –Le dije intentando tranquilizarle.- sólo haces que actúe peor.

- No debió decir eso.- Replicó él testarudamente. Suspiré y le sonreí ligeramente.- Se que puedes cuidarte sola, pero…es que me saca de mis casillas.- Agregó como temiendo una reprimenda. Se había acercado lo suficientemente a mí como para que oliera su colonia. Demasiado para mis nervios. Me giré. Mire a la multitud que se había congregado para observar la trifulca y decidí evitar un mayor contacto con James intentando averiguar más sobre la pelea entre dos supuestos amigos como eran Nott y Severus.

-¿Alguien sabe qué ha pasado?- Pregunté en voz alta. Nadie respondió. Noté que había gente que se miraba entre sí, asustada. Yo sabía por qué. Todo el mundo sabía que tanto Nott como Snape, por mucho que me doliera, eran o estaban en proyecto de ser "Mortífagos". Curiosa palabra; comedores de muerte. Nombre carroñero para carroñeros.- Chicos, vamos. Confiad en nosotros. ¿De verdad creéis que vamos a ir corriendo a contárselo a alguien? -Noté a James reírse detrás de mí. Demasiado cerca. Me revolví, algo incómoda. De pronto vi como un chico de segundo año de Ravenclaw levantaba la mano. Yo le conocía. Era un chico simpático.

-Dime Charlie, ¿qué has visto?- El joven me miró sorprendido de que recordara su nombre.

- Ehh… pues oí a uno de ellos mencionar algo de Sangre Sucia, no sé a quién se refería, y luego vi al de la nariz aguileña lanzarse contra el otro.- Me giré a ver a James, para ver si tenía alguna explicación al respecto. No dijo nada. Sólo me miró y me hizo un gesto imperceptible con la cabeza.

-Está bien.- Dije en voz alta.- Gracias, Charlie. Que todos se disuelvan. Aquí ya no hay nada que ver.- A pesar de mis autoritarias palabras, nadie movió ni un músculo. Todos murmuraban entre sí. Entonces James tomó el relevo.

-Creo que alguien ha debido insonorizaros los oídos.- Dijo secamente.- porque si no n se explica que la voz de mi compañera no os haya hecho moveros.- La gente le miró como atontada. James les miró y les dijo con voz amenazantemente baja.- Moveos.- Como un resorte, la multitud comenzó a dispersarse lentamente. He de admitir que imponía bastante más que yo. Volví a percatarme de que estábamos demasiado cerca. Demasiado. Note que me cogía por el brazo u me arrastraba prácticamente hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué opinas de todo es?- Pregunté nada más quedarnos a solas en la Sala Común.

-Que Nott te llamó Sangre Sucia y que Snape salió en tu defensa.- Me respondió James rápidamente. Me carcajeé en su cara. El se mantenía imperturbable, como si en absoluto se tomara a ofensa mi evidente incredulidad.

-¡Qué buena, James! Por un momento casi me lo creo.- Respondí sentándome en el tresillo. James se sentó a mi lado. ¡Qué manía tiente este chico de estar cerca! Intenté tranquilizarme mientras James volvió a hablar.

- No es broma, Lily.- Dijo.- Mira, sé que no hemos sido precisamente mejores amigos nunca. Pero, bueno, digamos que se bastantes cosas sobre ti.- Le miré con la ceja levantada dispuesta a interrumpirle, pero él se me adelantó.- Sé que has sido amiga de Snape. Que sois prácticamente vecinos, que él está enamorado de ti y que desde pasó lo de quinto en el lago se pelea con todo aquel del que oye la expresión" Sangre Sucia". Por eso considero que lo que te he dicho no es descabellado.-

Durante todo su discurso mi ceja subió y bajo al percatarme de la gran cantidad de cosas que sabía sobre mí. Me dio miedo. Debió de notarlo porque rió ligeramente y habló de nuevo.- No te preocupes, no soy ningún psicópata asesino. Sólo me fijo en la gente, aunque a veces no lo parezca.

-Ciertamente no pareces alguien que se preocupe demasiado por los demás.- James me miró medio dolido, medio divertido. Me di cuenta de que inconscientemente le había llamado egoísta. Y si bien es cierto que durante muchos años actuó como tal, nuestra cordial relación de semiamistad tildada de cierto cuelgue por mi parte, no estaba para tales sinceridades.- Quiero decir que no pareces percatarte mucho de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.- James rió irónicamente.

- Te he entendido, déjalo. Me vas a dejar hecho un Elfo Doméstico con tanto halago. Sólo te falta decirme "suicídate".- Me puse roja. Últimamente eso pasaba con frecuencia cuando estaba cerca de él.

- No quería decirlo así, perdona.- Murmuré. Volví al tema en cuestión ya que este nuevo se me iba torciendo por momentos.- ¿Entonces realmente crees que Snape se peleó con Nott por eso?- James asintió.- Vaya.- La perspectiva me ilusionaba. No que se anduvieran metiendo puñetazos a diestro y siniestro, pero si me entusiasmaba la idea de volver a tener a mi mejor amigo de la infancia, aquel que me enseñó todo sobre la magia. Sin embargo, en seguida bajé de aquella nube que se me había formado en mi cabeza. "Él es un Mortífago, Lily" me dije a mi misma. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Esas que estaban dedicadas a un amigo perdido y que llevaban retenidas dos años. James, obviamente, lo notó. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros abrazándome ligeramente y me pasó un pañuelo.

-Siento que perdieras a tu amigo por los ideales de un loco maniático.- Me susurró por encima del crepitar del fuego.- Por lo que he podido comprobar hoy, los dos lo estáis pasando mal.

-Él hace daño a la gente.- Repuse negando con la cabeza.- Hace daño a la gente. Me acuerdo que tuvimos una discusión acerca de sus amigos y alegó que tú haces lo mismo. James se puso en tensión y retiró su brazo de mi espalda.- Yo sabía que, aunque sois unos bestias no haríais daño a nadie por ser "Sangre Sucia" o "Sangre Limpia". Aunque reitero que muchas veces sois crueles.

-Éramos.- Me corrigió James. Cierto, pensé, desde que habíamos empezado el curso dos meses y medio atrás, aún no habían hecho acto de presencia (pseudovandálica) los Merodeadores.

-Erais.- Acepté.- El caso es que no es igual. No sé describirlo, pero lo vuestro son bromas, muy pesadas, pero reversibles y sin daños, al fin y al cabo. Lo suyo es maldad.- Miré a James entre algunas lágrimas que aún se escapaban de mis ojos, y le susurré.- Creo que son Mortífagos.

James me miró, como sopesando lo que había dicho. Le entregué el pañuelo y le susurre un tembloroso gracias.

-¿De verdad piensas que pueden ser Mortífagos?- Me preguntó con incredulidad.- Quiero decir que hay muchas personas que piensan eso, pero no se basan en nada con fundamento.- Me dijo. Genial. Pensó que hablaba porque estaba "sensible". Odiaba cuando la gente pensaba que no razonaba por ese motivo. Soy una chica lista, o por lo menos, así me considero. Me consideran adulta. Entonces, ¿por qué no se consideran mis pensamientos y opiniones como tales? Sinceramente, me escocía.

-Se tocan con frecuencia el antebrazo izquierdo, como si les picara. No soy idiota, ni sentimentalista, yo también me fijo en las cosas.- Dije rápidamente y con voz dolida. Sabía lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Eso es lo que se llama tener uso de razón y la poseía desde hace bastante tiempo. Ahora no estaba triste, estaba cabreada. Me levanté con rabia. Había comentado esto antes con Alice y con Mary, pero les había faltado reírse en mi cara. Necesitaba que alguien me creyera. Que creyera mis argumentos.

- No te enfades, Lily. No estaba dudando de ti o de lo que te fijaras o dejaras de fijarte.- Se defendió James levantándose y girándome para que le mirara la cara. Fijé mi mirada en sus ojos, aún cabreada. Con cierta superioridad comprobé que no pudo sostenerla y rompió el contacto visual.- Me refiero a que no creo que a Voldemort le haga gracia andar de niñera.- Le volví a mirar. Por una parte tenía razón, pero por otra…

-A Voldemort le da igual la edad. Ya ves lo que hacen Avery, Nott y compañía. Están más que encantados de torturar a la gente. El tal Avery, éste, incluso le lanzó un par de Crucios a un chaval de primero por probarla. Cuando yo llegué, el pobre chico estaba retorciéndose de dolor y chillando como un loco. Son Mortífagos.- Agregué muy segura. En este momento James sí me sostuvo la mirada.

-Me habían hablado de lo de Avery, pero supuse que se había exagerado un poco.

- Pues te equivocaste.- Respondí. –No pude probarlo. El muy cabrón debía tener dos varitas; una para las clases como un niño bueno, y otra para los trabajos sucios, y se deshizo de ella. Por eso no fue expulsado. Sigue castigado desde febrero del año pasado.- Informé. Le tenía tal odio que escupía veneno por la boca a medida que hablaba. James me guió de nuevo para que me sentara. Estaba temblando de la rabia.

- Tranquilízate un poco.- Me dijo mientras conjuraba un vaso de agua.- Qué majos estos elfos. Bebe con tranquilidad. Te va a dar algo.- Cogí el vaso y bebí un poco.- Nunca te apasionas tanto cuando a la que insultan es a ti.- Sonreí ligeramente.

- He vivido con Petunia durante 17 años, estoy inmunizada.- James me miró sonriendo.- Lo curioso es que ella me insulta por ser bruja y los otros por "no serlo".- El moreno se sentó de nuevo a mi lado.

-Es lo que pasa cuando te ha pasado algo bueno. Mucha gente considera que no te lo mereces y en realidad, esa gente no te conoce en absoluto. Porque si no sabrían que no hay nadie que se lo merezca más.- Me sonrojé. Otra vez. No respondí al coqueteo y seguí hablando de Snape y sus arremolinados.

- No puedo con cosas como esas. Por eso no os soportaba.- Agregué dirigiéndome a James.- Ni entendía ni entiendo por qué lo hacíais.- James agachó la cabeza y miró a sus pies.

- Sí, bueno…- Le interrumpí.

- Sin embargo, hay una diferencia muy grande entre gamberradas muy bestias de críos de 13 ó 14 años, y las crueldades.- Noté que James se removía inquieto. Miré el reloj. Habían pasado casi tres cuartos de hora desde que salimos del Gran Comedor.- Eres una buena persona, James. Es la diferencia entre ellos y tú.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó más tranquilo y sonriendo.- Me alegra saber que sólo me consideras distinto en un aspecto.- Seguía sonriéndome, lo que me hizo sonreír a mí. Aquello me hizo sentir valiente durante unos segundos.

- Estoy inmunizada contra muchas cosas, James.- Contesté levantándome para subir a coger los libros e ir a estudiar en la biblioteca. James también se levantó, siguiéndome y sonriéndome. Merlín, lo hacía a posta.

- Estoy seguro que hay cosas para las que te inventas que eres inmune.- Me giré hacia James, aún sonriendo. Yo estaba a mitad de la escalera y él empezando a subir. Sabía que estábamos coqueteando descaradamente, pero me sentí lo suficientemente valiente como para agregar algo más.

-Sí, tienes razón, quizá no a todo.- Le saludé con la mano y abrí la puerta de mi habitación.- Si vas a la biblioteca, te veo allí, James.- Según entré, escuché a James decir:

-Ten por seguro de que sí, aunque me cueste mi amistad con Sirius. El pobre necesita estudiar.

Reí mientras cerraba la puerta. Me tumbé en la cama. Era cierto que la gente podía ser buena o mala. Era cierto que una guerra estaba a punto de estallar si no lo había hecho ya. Pero habría cosas que no cambiarían. Y por mucho que me negara o me obcecara con lo contrario, contra aquello no tenía ni vacuna ni inmunidad.


	2. Fagocitosis

**FAGOCITOSIS.**

-No me puedo creer lo que me estás haciendo, James.- Recriminaba un joven de 18 años, moreno y que arrastraba vagamente la cartera por el suelo del pasillo. James Potter no le miró, simplemente sonreía mirando al frente, dando pequeños saltitos con su mochila al hombro.- Mírate, ni siquiera me haces caso. Me tenía que haber quedado con Lunático y Colagusano…por lo menos ellos iban a estar tranquilamente en la Sala Común.- Se quejaba amargamente el joven.- Podría haber gastado mi precioso tiempo en molestar un rato a Alice y a Frank.

-Míralo de este modo.- Respondió un sonriente James.- De esta manera avanzarás con Encantamientos.- Su amigo bufó.- Vamos, Sirius, eres mi amigo para lo bueno y para lo malo. Y esto es algo bueno.- Sirius le echó una mirada de reojo capaz de desatar los esfínteres a Colagusano, pero James no se dio por aludido.- Además siempre te diviertes cuando estamos Lily y yo. Tienes hasta un diario con lo que hemos hecho y dejado de hacer.- Sirius dejó la mochila con indignación en el suelo mientras miraba a su amigo con aire ofendido.- Ah, sí, disculpa. Recuento diario. Se me olvidaba.

-Pues que no vuelva a suceder.- Dijo mirando a su espalda donde una chica morena de Ravenclaw le miraba con una sonrisa.- Recuerda que tengo que mantener una reputación.- Añadió mientras sonreía y guiñaba un ojo a la chica que se sonrojó totalmente. Sirius dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su amigo.- Por cierto, te recuerdo que ir a la biblioteca lo reduce drásticamente. A sí que ya me puedes ofrecer un buen espectáculo con Evans de insultos y pataletas ahora.- James rió por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a silbar.

¿Para qué negarlo? La conversación de aquella mañana con Lily le había puesto de un extraordinario buen humor. Bueno, no la conversación en sí, que básicamente había circulado entorno a Snape, si no el final de la misma. La pelirroja había coqueteado con él descaradamente. James sonrió al recordarlo. La verdad es que aquellas insinuaciones tan directas le habían pillado ligeramente a contrapié y quería aprovechar la oferta que le había hecho la pelirroja para unirse a ella en la biblioteca. ¿Por qué había arrastrado también a Sirius? Bueno, pensó James con media sonrisilla, le vendrá bien estudiar.

Sirius por su parte, seguía a su amigo a regañadientes y refunfuñando cada vez que podía mientras arrastraba ruidosamente su mochila por el suelo para recalcar algo más su enfado. Entendía que su amigo estuviera eufórico por conseguir poco a poco que la pelirroja fuese ablandándose y cayendo en sus redes, lo que no entendía es que tuviese que utilizarle de escudero. Siendo sinceros, y por muy graciosos que le resultasen, eran unos pesados. Alguien debería darles un empujoncito. Sobre todo a Lily. De pronto, la cara del merodeador se tornó iluminada y con una sonrisa diabólica que no presagiaba nada bueno. Al fin y al cabo, a lo mejor no le venía tan mal estudiar.

Los dos merodeadores llegaron con sendas sonrisas plantadas en la cara a la puerta de la biblioteca. Abrieron la puerta y la Señora Pince les miró con desagrado cuando supo quienes eran. James vislumbró la mesa donde se encontraba su compañera pelirroja y se la señaló a Sirius. Ambos sonrieron más ampliamente a la vez. Según caminaban entre los estantes y las mesas. Algunos curiosos se preguntaban que podían estar tramando esos dos. Primero, que no entraban nunca en la biblioteca y segundo, menos con una sonrisa estilo Jóker. Esto último hacía que todo el mundo sospechase que ciertamente tramaban algo.

Lily levantó la mirada del libro debido a que notaba una mirada fija sobre ellos. Inmediatamente pegó un ligero brinco y se llevó una mano al pecho, sobresaltada. Y no era para menos. Al levantar la mirada descubrió a Sirius y a James con sendas sonrisas de oreja a oreja que les hacía parecerse peligrosamente a un par de obsesos sexuales persiguiéndola.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?- Preguntó la chica con un tono que intentaba conciliar el susto, la irritación y la curiosidad. Todo ello en un susurro.- Casi me matáis de un susto.- Aseguró Lily mientras se intentaba calmar. James tomó esta frase como una invitación para sentarse a su lado sin ni siquiera saludar.- Adelante, James, siéntate. No está ocupado.- Le dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja. Para su frustración, James se acercó algo a ella para que le oyera susurrar.

-Eso ya lo sabía, Lily, pero gracias por la invitación.- Sirius reía por lo bajo mientras se sentaba delante de la pelirroja. No deseaba perderse ninguna de sus expresiones.

-Como no dejes de reírte en este mismo instante, Pulgoso, te aseguro que te arranco el bazo por la boca.- Amenazó Lily sin mirarle. Sirius se calló inmediatamente, no por la amenaza en sí, que también, sino por el nombre. ¿Pulgoso?

-Perdón, pero ¿cómo me has llamado?- Preguntó intrigado el moreno mientras James miraba el intercambio dialéctico con interés.- Quiero saber si debo enfadarme.- Lily le fulminó con la mirada.- ¡Oh, vamos, no me mires así! No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.- Lily no tuvo más remedio que ceder y explicárselo. La chica suspiró, apartando suavemente los apuntes hacia James quién se dispuso a cogerlos con disimulo.

-Es un perro de dibujos animados que se ríe como si tuviese bronquitis crónica.- Explicó la chica rápidamente.- De todas maneras no lo conoces.- Sirius estaba perplejo. Lo acababa de identificar con un perro.- Ni se te ocurra, sapo con gafas.- Dijo Lily en un susurro mientras cogía sus apuntes de las manos de James. Sirius le envió una sonrisilla burlona.- No pienso dejarte copiar.- James la miró poniendo cara inocente.

-Yo pensé que me habías invitado para ayudarme con Encantamientos.- Lily escondió su ligero sonrojo con el movimiento del pelo. Sirius, sin embargo, sí lo notó. El moreno sacó una especie de libreta y se puso a anotar todo lo que veía.

-Para empezar no te invité, Potter.- Dijo la pelirroja con fiereza.- Te dije que si venías te vería por aquí. Segundo, obviamente si nunca te he dejado copiar, ¿por qué crees que ahora algo de eso cambiaría?- Preguntó la chica mirándole. James simplemente se encogió de hombros.

El silencio se apoderó de los tres mientras Lily y James intentaban estudiar mientras se lanzaban miradas cuando el otro desviaba la vista. Sirius, por su parte, inclinaba la silla hacia delante y hacia atrás emitiendo un pequeño ruido que en un sitio con un nivel de ruido mayor que el de un aleteo de mosca, no se habría escuchado. A todo ello, continuaba con una sonrisilla idiota mirando a sus compañeros con el cuaderno en la mano y repasando de vez en cuando la biblioteca con la mirada.

Media hora después la situación había cambiado ligeramente. Sirius y James seguían más o menos en la misma posición, pero alrededor de su mesa se habían ido congregando multitud de chicas que no paraban de cuchichear y lanzar risitas nerviosas cada vez que Sirius les mandaba una sonrisa. Lily, por su parte, tenía la cara contorsionada de tal manera que pareciera que estuviese olfateando productos fecales. En otras palabras, mierda. El ruidito de Sirius que tanto la había molestado hacía veinticinco minutos era una gloria bendita en comparación con el ruido que formaban el conjunto de adolescentes del sexo femenino hormonalmente inestables que pululaban a su alrededor. No entendía cómo se podía concentrar James.

Aunque, claro, tampoco entendía la necesidad de haber traído a Sirius como compañero de fatigas. Lo de la biblioteca lo había dicho en un intento de pasar algo más de tiempo con James sin resultar sospechoso. No le habría importado que hubiese ido Remus. Bien sabía Lily que el chico era calmado, que no hacía ruido con la silla, y que, para variar, estudiaba en la biblioteca. Lily miró a James de reojo y le cogió mirándola. Ambos desviaron la vista al mismo tiempo. La pelirroja suspiró. Qué tontería. Rasgó un pequeño trozo de pergamino y garabateó unas cuantas palabras sobre él. Inmediatamente después se lo pasó a James.

Mientras, el moreno se daba cabezazos, metafóricos, por supuesto, contra la mesa. ¿En qué brillante momento decidió que Sirius lo acompañara? Entre que tenía al lado a Lily, que Sirius hacía ruido con la silla, y la manada de locas a su alrededor no había quien se concentrara. Su plan inicial había sido el de estudiar en silencio con Lily, para disfrutar de una agradable charla al dirigirse hacia el Gran Salón para cenar. Bien. Entonces, se preguntó el joven de gafas, ¿por qué rayos decidió que las palabras "estudiar", "silencio" o "agradable charla" rimaban con Sirius? No estaba ni siquiera seguro de que las tuviese en su diccionario… Volvió a mirar a Lily y se encontró de frente con aquellos ojos verdes que le habían impactado desde un primer momento. Desvió rápidamente la mirada sin saber exactamente por qué. Una de las admiradoras de Sirius emitió una risita nasal muy graciosa pero demasiado alta en decibelios que atrajo la atención de Madame Pince, quien les mandó callar. De pronto, James sintió que un papel le rozaba el dorso de la mano. Lo cogió con sorpresa, viendo la letra de de Lily impresa en él.

"¿Por qué le has traído?" Ponía. Y así empezaron a pasarse unas notas de tal manera que Sirius no se fijara.

"¿Te molesta? Pensé que no te importaría dado que vamos a estudiar"

"¿De veras crees que hoy vamos a poder estudiar?"

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Por Merlín, James. Deja de responderme con preguntas, es desquiciante. Y no sé tú, pero yo entre la sillita de tu amigo, las fans locas de tu amigo y tus miraditas de soslayo no me puedo concentrar" James sonrió al recibir esta nota.

"¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa, Evans?" Lily bufó y empezó a recoger sus cosas. "Espera, espera. Lo siento. No te vayas."

"James, ni yo me concentro ni tú te concentras y menos con el pavo real que tienes como amigo." Ambos miraron a Sirius a la vez. El joven estaba haciendo malabarismos con tres estuches que le habían prestado las chicas hormonadas, como las había denominado Lily.

-Prefiere el término "máquina del amor".- Le dijo James a Lily en un susurro prácticamente inaudible.- Dice que es más varonil.- Lily se giró hacia él con una mueca de asco en su cara.- Eso es lo que le decimos nosotros pero no nos hace caso.- Repuso James sonriendo. Lily disimuló una risita con un ataque de tos.

-Ya que no hay manera de que me concentre, ¿nos tomamos un descanso?- Preguntó la pelirroja. James se levantó de un salto asintiendo.- Te veo entusiasmado con la idea.- Rió Lily levantándose también. James le cogió la mano y tiró de ella con rapidez hacia afuera.- Me haces daño, bruto.- Susurró la chica con tono molesto. Cuando salieron de la biblioteca, Lily se volvió hacia James que se encontraba mirando hacia el interior de la biblioteca.- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Estás loco? Casi me arrancas el brazo.- Le recriminó alzando la voz Lily. James se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras señalaba con la otra hacia Sirius.

-Lo siento. Pero no quería que nos vieran con él cuando pasara al número de la morsa.- Lily se giró acariciándose el brazo ligeramente para ver como Sirius movía los dos bolígrafos que tenía en la boca a modo de colmillos de tal manera que chocaban el uno contra el otro. Las chicas reían, extasiadas. En ese momento Sirius se giró y les saludó con la mano de manera escandalosa. Aquello hizo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a la pareja.- Larguémonos de aquí antes de que venga alguien como Skeeter.- Dijo James agarrándola esta vez suavemente de la mano.

-Pensé que habías salido con ella. Deberías ser más amable con tus ex.- Le recriminó la joven pelirroja. James se rió alegremente.

-Salir con ella, ¡qué bueno!- Exclamó James.- Sólo fuimos juntos una vez a Hogsmade y fue como salir con el redactor jefe del Corazón de Bruja. Créeme, no me he sentido más analizado en mi vida. Al día siguiente apareció una "crónica" relatando con todo lujo de detalles que yo era gay y que mantenía una relación sexual secreta con Sirius.- Lily rió mientras su cara adoptaba una expresión de comprensión.

-¡Con que fue ella quién lo escribió!- James le lanzó una mirada de frustración mientras se escondían en un pasillo perpendicular. El moreno comprobó que nadie les siguiera. Sirius podía ser muy pesado de vez en cuando.- Me acuerdo que Stephanie Jones, tu novia por aquel entonces, decidió que lo mejor para tu nivel de estrés era gritar a los cuatro vientos que preferías esperar al matrimonio. En el Gran Salón.- James se puso completamente rojo y bufó.

-Eso se lo dije para quitármela de encima, por aquel entonces estábamos a punto de romper.- Lily rió.

-O sea que eres de esos de aquí te pillo, aquí te mato.- Repuso ella, sonriendo.- Es bueno saberlo, créeme.- James emitió un chasquido de frustración.- No te pongas así.- Dijo Lily poniéndole la mano en el brazo. Ambos sintieron como un cosquilleo les recorría la espalda, pero Lily no apartó la mano. Aquella mañana había decidido ser valiente y lo iba a ser.- Fue un comentario desafortunado el de esa chica. Pero bueno eso es lo que pasa cuando sales con personas que perderían jugando al ajedrez con medusas.- Lily deslizó su mano hasta la de James y le guió hasta un aula vacía.- Aquí estaremos mejor.- La pelirroja se volvió resuelta hacia James. Durante todo el trayecto habían estado más juntos de lo que solía ser habitual en ellos y en aquel momento sus caras estaban más cerca de lo que jamás habían estado. El chico pensó que iba a besarle, pero un segundo después sintió la mano de Lily sobre su mejilla.- Tienes tinta.-Se excusó ella mientras le limpiaba la cara.- ¿He de suponer entonces que eres virgen?- James la miró extrañado.

-¿Hemos empezado hablando de las capacidades de Sirius para imitar mamíferos marinos y terminamos hablando de mi vida sexual?- Preguntó el joven.

- Ya está.- Dijo Lily pasando suavemente su mano por la mejilla del chico.- Bueno es que el tema me interesa.- James rió. No se lo podía estar poniendo tan fácil. ¿O sí?

- Lily, he de reconocer que estoy algo confuso.- Le comentó James. Los jóvenes se mantenían cogidas las manos y relativamente cerca.- Según tus propias palabras soy un sapo con gafas, arrogante y maloliente.- Lily le interrumpió mientras sonreía.

-Eras arrogante y para ser sinceros nunca te he considerado maloliente.

-Gracias, pero sigo siendo un sapo con gafas, ¿me equivoco?- Lily negó.- Bien con eso aclarado ahora voy a plantearte mi confusión.

-Dispara.

- Lily, ¿estás coqueteando descaradamente conmigo?- Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Conocía perfectamente la respuesta, pero quería oírla de su boca. La pelirroja soltó una débil risita pero mantuvo su mirada fija en la de James.

- Descaradamente desde esta mañana, sí.- James rompió el contacto visual al echar la cabeza hacia atrás para reírse, lo que hizo que ella también riera, relajada. De pronto se abrió la puerta y apareció Sirius con los bolígrafos aún en la boca. James y Lily separaron sus manos casi al instante.

- Hola, chicos.- Dijo con muy buena pronunciación para tener algo metido en la boca.- Estoy huyendo de la tropa de la biblioteca. Pero vosotros a lo vuestro, como si yo no estuviera.- James le miró, fulminándole con la mirada mientras Lily miraba a James en busca de alguna solución.- Mierda se me ha caído un boli.- Dijo mientras se giraba buscándolo. Lo tenía a su espalda, pero no se dignaba a darse la vuelta.

-Sirius, lo tienes ahí.- Le dijo James irritado.

-¿Dónde?- Sirius, aún con el otro bolígrafo en el labio a modo de cigarrillo, pisó el bolígrafo del suelo al dar un paso hacia detrás y fue cayendo…

Lily notaba un agudo dolor punzante en la parte posterior de la cabeza, que se encontraba suavemente apoyada en una almohada. Lo último que recordaba era a Sirius trastabillado que iba hacia ella y la visión de un boli que le daba en la frente. De pronto oyó dos voces. Sirius y James discutían en susurros.

-Sólo quería daros un empujón, James.- Se disculpaba el chico.- De verdad que lo siento. No pretendía ser tan literal.- Añadió con cierta sorna.- James le debió de mirar mal porque pronto Sirius se disculpaba.- Perdón.

-Las cosas iban perfectamente, Canuto, sin necesidad de que tú intervinieras.- Replicó James con fiereza.- ¡Joder! Y ahora está sin conocimiento.- Sirius se defendió.

-Mira, Cornamenta, monté todo el pollo que monté en la biblioteca para obligaros que os buscarais un "nidito de amor", ¿vale? La cosa se me fue de las manos y Pince me echó junto con aquella jauría de brujas…además que eso también es literal.- Lily oyó a James suspirar y notó como la cogía de la mano. Sirius bajó su volumen de voz al notar que James se había calmado ligeramente.- Me metí en el primer sitio que encontré. No sabía que estabais ahí. Sabes que yo hubiera pasado de largo. Sé lo que significa ella para ti. No intentaría arruinarlo. No deliberadamente, al menos.- Agregó con una risita que James acompañó junto con un ligero apretón de la mano de la chica.- Te dejo con ella a solas. Si me encuentra aquí cuando despierte me va a matar…

-Te matará luego de todas formas, Canuto.- Le dijo James riendo. Sirius emitió un gruñido de indiferencia.

-Por lo menos tengo algo de tiempo para despedirme y enviarle una carta a mi querida madre para decirle que dejé embarazada a una chica del Londres Muggle.- James rió de nuevo.

El silencio se adueñó de la enfermería y Lily sentía que James con una mano le acariciaba la suya y con la otra la frente y el pelo. La joven sentía que él se iba acercando. Tal vez era hora de anunciar que estaba despierta. Pensó Lily con una sonrisilla.

-Adelante, bésame. No muerdo.- Dijo la pelirroja en un susurro. James se inclinó hacia atrás del susto mientras ella reía. Abrió los ojos y vio como el rostro desencajado del chico se transformaba en una sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto hace que estás despierta?- Preguntó acercándose de nuevo.

- He oído lo que te comentaba Sirius.- James rió.- Tiene el don de la oportunidad, ¿eh?- James asintió, mirándola fijamente.- Preocupado por mí, ¿no?

-Sabes de sobra que sí.- Respondió él sin reírse.- Además, ya has oído lo que ha dicho Sirius. Y antes de que él entrara en la clase estábamos a punto de besarnos.

-Es verdad.- Dijo Lily, incorporándose hasta sentarse con la espalda en el cabecero de la cama, ayudada por James.- Y hace unos segundos, cuando te he asustado.- James frunció el ceño pero no se apartó de ella.

-Siempre tienes que tener la respuesta ingeniosa, ¿verdad?- Repuso él con media sonrisa. James se acercó más a ella, tanto que sus narices se rozaban. Lily se mantuvo callada.- ¿Me vas a morder?- Preguntó él provocativamente. Lily negó sonriendo.

- Te voy a comer.

Y se besaron.

* * *

_Vaaaaaaale. Dije que sólo era un one-shoot, pero no me pude resistir. Este sí que es el último. Le tengo mucho cariño a la historia y espero no cargármela con esta segunda parte. Unos reviews no vendrían mal para comprobarlo. Muchas gracias. _

_PD: Por cierto, me he cambiado el nick. No es mucho, de Racg18 a Racg20. Fácil de recordar jejeje._

_Un abrazo._

_Racg20.  
_


End file.
